Ouroboros
}}|color:# };}} border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px;" |- class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" |- ! class="wikia-infobox-header" colspan="2" | } |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Biographical information |- ! Homeworld | } |- ! Born | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Status | } |- ! colspan="2" | Physical description |- ! Species | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Mass | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Skin color | } |- ! Scars | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political and social information |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Occupation | } |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Production information |- ! Manufacturer | } |- ! Model | } |- ! Type | } |- ! Cost | } |- ! colspan="2" | Physical and technical specifications |- ! Capacity | } |- ! Range | } |- ! colspan="2" | Other informations |- ! Color Code | style="padding: 3px; background-color: black; border: 1px solid black; border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px;"| } |- ! Forum Profile | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} } |mass = 6000 Yg}} Full name '''Project Codename OUROBOROS' (though the adopted name is only Ouroboros), is an autonomous self-upgrading AI also known as a Singularity that has been built in utmost secrecy by the nameless person. Its purpose is ambiguous, but it is supposed to bring peace, if it even means anything. Its power and capabilities are truly frightening, enough to force you to wonder what would have happened if it weren't so friendly. Ouroboros' constitution can be put down to 3 main categories : =The Outer Ouroboros= It is the part of Ouroboros that is used to interact with external objects that can't be interacted with by the main body. Currently it is only constituted of the prophetes, and the trans-dimensional warper. The Prophetes Their capabilities are consequent, but they achieve their true potential when they're working together, symbiotically. Their armament extends to a wide variety, however they lack weapons of mass destruction. The first wave of them snet contained a little hundred of them, spread across the Milky Way. Later a group of them was sent a trans-dimensional warping device. It is composed by a semispherical body, with eight strong legs, and eight hidden omnidirectional powerful jets. Armament Here is a list of the prophetes' armament. Body Top Main Railgun : A powerful railgun, devastating powerful piercing shots, though the firing cadence is rather slow. Only the toughest and thickest platings can resist these shots. Slicing Tentacles : Eight very hard and flexible tentacle-like extension, they are prehensile and are powerful enough to cut down thick steel with ease. Electricity can flow through them, heating them up and the possibility of producing a strong magnetic field. They can easily surprise the enemy. Body Bottom Destroyer Beam : Accelerated particles, the most powerful of its weapons, the only that is of mass destruction caliber, though it has a high energy cost and takes valuable time to heat up. Legs Trapping Net : An electrified neutralizing net. Clearly not made for humans but for powerful and large beasts. Railshotgun : A railgun that shoots projectiles that spread into multiple smaller projectiles. It has a rather rapid firing cadence and covers a large area along with quite devastating power. Along with the railmachineguns they are the most useful and powerful weapons in most cases thanks to their rapid fire and number. Three on each leg. Railmachinegun : A railgun with a very fast firing cadence comparable to usual machineguns though the projectiles themselves don't pack as much power as the other railguns. Along with the railshotguns they are the most powerful and useful weapons in most cases thanks to their rapid fire and number. Two on each leg. Blades : Located on the sides of the legs, they are used in close range combat, to not be underestimated, the blades are incredibly tough and sharp and have electricity flowing through them and heating them up. Though in close range combat they will rather use the sheer force of its mass and speed along with the toughness of the leg to smash the opponent, their potential lies against soft enemies, slicing them in half. Nanocloud Even though the supply isn't tremendous they are used to slowly shred the opponent at close ranges but also to regenerate damage suffered. They are also used to fight other nanomachine clouds and are good builders. Capabilities The prophetes are capable of advanced thinking on their own, but the potential is multiplied when they work together. They were sent to interact with the wide outer world, and to collect data. With their jets they can fly and move at high speed. Their legs alone allow it to run at high speeds. Its reach is omnidirectional and it can focus on multiple targets simultaneously. Their military power is also very consequent, designed for the quick suppression of threats. The weaponry is then designed for neutralization, instead of simple massive destruction. Achievements They managed to sympathize and ally with Carbon-6. But aside from thay didn't achieve many things yet. The Transdimensional Warper The trans-dimensional warper is exactly what its name indicates, and other than being able to teleport through dimensions, it can also teleport within dimensions. However it was only a prototype when it was sent, so it is not fully viable, is outdated in terms of power efficiency, and requires to solve very advanced mathematics problems to use for pocket dimensions, that the prophetes themselves can't solve on their own. It is clear its capabilities would be much higher if it wasn't sent in a hurry and wasn't simply a prototype. It has slots for 25 prophetes to fit inside, which can then deploy their artillery and jets to propel themselves. It also serves as mothership for five of the prophetes. However it has no armament equipped on it. =The Main Body= It is what constitutes most of Ouroboros, it is essential to the core well being. Its role is to sustain the core with energy and protection, it is also what produces the content of the outer Ouroboros. The "Onion" Planet Ouroboros has transformed the entire Onion planet's crust it was living in, and most of the mantle. The crust has a few hundreds meters deep of "onion layered" armoring (hence the planet's name), it is made out of one of the hardest materials and conducts energy extremely well, in this case, it conducts the energy horizontally across the entire planet's surface and won't do much travel vertically unless truly large amounts of energy are involved. Though there still are utilitarian objects on the surface, though disposable. Most of the important content is deep in the mantle, especially for the core, the one most important part of Ouroboros. The atmosphere wasn't breathable from start, but it is now filled with nanomachines, they can gather to make a hard barrier, or build things in no time, even a breathable air bubble. Ouroboros' computing powers are enough to be able to predict the air flowing, and with the control of the nanomachines, control it, thus requiring very little power for the movement of the nanomachines. Ouroboros transforms the "Onion" Planet's heat in usable energy to cool down the mantle area. However it uses mainly matter-antimatter reaction to power itself, it is more efficient than any fusion reactor thanks to an extremely efficient antimatter-producing method. The "Onion" Planetary System Ouroboros' main body extends to the entirety of the Onion Planet's planetary system, the Onion planetary system (or simply the Onion system). Though it is mainly for the collect of materials from the belts and other planets and from the star. Obviously many control points are located throughout the whole planetary system rendering its awareness absolute for the entirety of the "Onion" planetary system. =The Core= The most vital point of Ouroboros, like its brain, it can even be considered as Ouroboros itself. Little to nothing is known about it. Its raw processing power is unimaginable, and it is capable of achieving levels of complex reasoning never ever achieved before, not even by other AIs. Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Planets